Information such as advertising is frequently distributed in the form of a thin pamphlet or brochure. The disadvantage of disseminating information in this way is that when such a pamphlet is filed or stored on a bookshelf, it is difficult to notice or find the pamphlet amongst other books or files occupying the same shelf because the spine portion is thin and does not stand out for easy recognition.
Folders constructed from a single blank of material are already known in the art. Such a folder or binder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,544, (Method of Forming A Folder For Reports or Statements of Account and Cover To Effect The Method). These folders are typically formed from a single sheet of material and adhesive is applied in the center spine portion so that papers may be fastened into place. Although such folders are useful for collectively and securely holding papers in place, they do not, however, provide an enhanced spine region specifically created to facilitate recognition of the folder amongst other materials on a book shelf.
Other folders and binders exist that are useful for holding papers in place according to various organizational needs. One such folder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,227 (Expansion Folder With Accordian Pleat Backbone) where a file folder is constructed with a special type of spine that allows for expansion of the backbone in an accordion type fashion. The main purpose of this special feature is to allow for changes in the holding capacity of the folder so that varying quantities of papers can be efficiently stored.
Various other sorts of folders also exist: for example, those with specialized clasping mechanisms (U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,738: Combined Document Binder and Cover Holder), with special adhesive portions (U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,995: Bindable Cover Folders) and those specially constructed for particular contents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,230: Print Folder.) However, the spine has the same thickness as the contents in each of these devices.
Therefore, there has been a need for type of pamphlet or brochure with an enhanced spine region facilitating recognition of a thin pamphlet or brochure when it is filed or stored with other materials in a bookshelf.